<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how you felt in my hands by GallifreyanFairytale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273187">how you felt in my hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale'>GallifreyanFairytale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lead me to the garden (winter atla femslash week 2021 fics) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(don't ask), ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Zhao (Avatar) is a goldfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s the goldfish’s fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, really. If Jin hadn’t asked Suki to watch her stupid pet goldfish, Zhao, while she was on vacation, Suki would not be in the ER right now, waiting to get an x-ray of her wrist.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lead me to the garden (winter atla femslash week 2021 fics) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how you felt in my hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for day seven of femslash week: free day</p><p>this is uhhh. well it's finished. i genuinely had no idea what to write for today but i couldn't give up on the last day of the week so here we are. also i definitely did not proofread or edit this at all so let's just all collectively agree to ignore any mistakes</p><p>title from pretty girl by clairo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the goldfish’s fault.</p><p>No, really. If Jin hadn’t asked Suki to watch her stupid pet goldfish, Zhao, while she was on vacation, Suki would not be in the ER right now, waiting to get an x-ray of her wrist. She would probably be at the Jasmine Dragon, watching Sokka shamelessly flirt with Zuko during his shift like they haven’t been dating for two years already. Which isn’t, like, the <em> ideal </em> way to spend a Saturday afternoon, but anything beats <em> this</em>.</p><p>She’s already been waiting for nearly an hour when Ty Lee bursts in through the doors, looking panicked, and darts over to where Suki is seated. She practically falls into the chair next to Suki’s and immediately starts with, “Are you okay? Do you need me to get anything? Ice? Medicine? Food? How bad does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>“Ty Lee!” Suki interrupts. She instinctively raises her right hand to reach out for Ty Lee, but stops the motion when pain shoots through her wrist. She reaches out with her other hand instead, tucking a strand of hair behind Ty Lee’s ear. “I’m okay. It’s just a sprain.”</p><p>“You don’t know that,” Ty Lee argues. She takes Suki’s good hand in her own. “What <em> happened</em>? All you said on the phone was it was the fish’s fault.”</p><p>“It <em> was</em>,” she insists. Because, well, it was. “I was just innocently vacuuming the kitchen, minding my own business, and I was wearing socks, which would be fine if not for the fact that the floor was <em> wet </em> thanks to that--” Suki swears in Korean to avoid any judgmental stares from the other waiting room occupants. “That <em> fish</em>. So I slipped, and I went to catch myself on the table, but that’s where the fish tank was! And I panicked, because I couldn’t grab on to the table, because what if the fish tank fell off and shattered and Jin came back and I had to tell her I killed her fish?!” As Suki speaks, she can feel her voice getting louder, and she’s started to gesture with her good arm. “So for some reason, my mind decided the best course of action would be to throw my body as far away from the table as possible while I was falling, and then catch myself with my hand.” She uses her good hand to lift up her bad arm. “Obviously that wasn’t a very good idea.”</p><p>Ty Lee snickers, eliciting a pout from Suki. “I’m sorry, babe. But it’s kinda funny.”</p><p>Suki rolls her eyes, but she can’t exactly <em> disagree</em>. Considering Suki’s past luck interacting with animals (dog bites, goose bites, snake bites, turtle bites, goat bites, etc.) it really shouldn’t be surprising that her first (possible) broken bone comes not from the time she fell off a motorcycle but from pet sitting a goldfish. </p><p>“C’mere.” Ty Lee reaches her arm out and wraps it around Suki’s shoulders, allowing Suki to lean her head against her girlfriend. They’re both careful not to jostle Suki’s arm - she doesn’t need to accidentally injure it any worse than she already has. “I’m serious, though. Is there anything I can get for you?”</p><p>“A kiss?” Suki suggests, looking up at Ty Lee with her best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Ty Lee obliges, pressing a soft kiss to Suki’s lips.</p><p>--</p><p>They wait for four hours before Suki gets her x-ray, and then they’re informed that her wrist is, in fact, broken. She gets a green cast put on it and is sent home with very specific instructions on how to care for it in order to make sure it heals properly.</p><p>By the time they arrive back home, the sun has long since set and Suki just wants to collapse in her bed and sleep for the next sixteen hours, but then she’s met with the sight of Zhao’s fish tank still sitting on the table, right where she left it, and she <em> really </em>just wants to use her nice, new, cast as a baseball bat and slam it into the tank.</p><p>Apparently Ty Lee can sense the sudden shift in Suki’s mood, because her hands immediately come up to Suki’s shoulders and steer her away from the kitchen and back towards their bedroom. Admittedly, Suki does relax at the touch, and once she’s reminded of the fact that she could be in bed, sleeping, Zhao is pretty much the last thought in her mind.</p><p>Since Suki’s down to half-use of her right arm, Ty Lee helps her change into her pajamas.</p><p>Once they’re both done getting ready for bed, they climb under the covers and Suki curls up in Ty Lee’s arms. Ty Lee switches on the lamp on her nightstand, grabs a Sharpie, and starts doodling on Suki’s cast. Suki lets her eyes slip shut. She dozes until Ty Lee shifts, pulling Suki from her half-slumber.</p><p>Ty Lee places the marker back on her nightstand and Suki looks at her cast to find it covered in golden hearts.</p><p>“Thank you,” Suki whispers. “It’s cute.”</p><p>Ty Lee grins. She flicks the lamp off and kisses Suki’s forehead “Not as cute as you are.”</p><p>Suki hums, but she doesn’t have the energy to argue that Ty Lee is <em> far </em>cuter right now, so she’ll let this victory go to Ty Lee. “Ty Lee?” Suki whispers as her girlfriend sinks farther under the covers, pulling Suki closer to her.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“We are never getting a pet fish.”</p><p>Ty Lee giggles. She kisses the tip of Suki’s nose. “Anything for you, love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that's a wrap for atla winter femslash week 2021! i had a lot of fun writing for ships i'd never written before and generating more wlw content for atla and tlok</p><p>you can also find me on <a href="https://zukkaclawthorne.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>